Romeo and Cinderella
by Yumii020
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita ini. / Hey ! Yumii comeback sebentar dari HIATUS. . / FF singkat! Mind to RnR?/


Seharusnya kedua mata itu tidak bertemu.

Seharusnya mereka tidak merasakan debaran jantung itu.

Tapi kini hal itu terjadi, dan waktu tidak bisa mengulang semuanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita ini.

Akankah berakhir tragis seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliette? Atau justru berakhir bahagia seperti cerita Cinderella?

Kukatakan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tahu.

**Title :: ****Romeo and Cinderella**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Miku Hatsune****,**** Kaito Shion****, Megurine Luka, Mikuo Hatsune**

**Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik YAMAHA**

**Length :: ****Ficlet (less than 1000 words)**

**Inspired By :: Vocaloid - Romeo and Cinderella**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, typo(s)****?****, ****Author amatir**

-Yumii020-

Gadis itu berjalan menapaki tangga, setiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' akibat sepatu kaca yang ia pakai.

Matanya menangkap beribu pasangan tengah menari di lantai dansa. Bibirnya terangkat, ia tidak menyangka ia akan tiba disini.

Matanya beralih kepada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau _tosca_–yang menyerupai rambutnya sendiri.

Ia tahu, bahwa laki-laki itu seorang putra mahkota. Tapi matanya kembali beralih, menangkap sesosok laki-laki dengan surai biru tua.

Dan kedua mata itu bertemu.

Hijau _tosca_ dan _dark blue_. Perpaduan yang indah, bukan?

-Yumii020-

_Romeo_.

Nama pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tentu merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu memang bukan berasal dari dunia _ini_.

Mereka tahu, ini salah.

Mereka tahu, ini tidak benar.

Tapi mereka tetap berakhir dengan tangan bertaut satu sama lain, dan mengikuti irama musik di lantai dansa.

Mereka tidak bersalah.

Salahkan debaran jantung itu.

Salahkan mata yang menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang itu.

Salahkan hal yang bernama 'cinta' itu.

-Yumii020-

Seakan mengejek kedua insan itu, jam berdenting dengan keras. Menandakan kini telah pukul 12 malam tepat.

"Aku harus pergi." Gadis itu berkata, "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu, aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, entah kapan itu."

Senyum terpampang jelas di wajah gadis itu, "Aku berjanji."

Kini semua berjalan seperti cerita yang ada, pemuda itu kembali ke dunia_nya_ begitupula dengan gadis itu.

"_Aishiteru."_

Mereka mengucapkan kata itu pada masing-masing pasangan mereka.

Apakah benar mereka mencintai pasangan mereka? Atau kata-kata itu hanya bualan belaka?

Entah apa yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik senyuman kebahagiaan itu.

Dan waktu, masih terus berlalu.

-Yumii020-

"Miku_-chan_, _aishiteru_. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Gadis berambut _tosca_ itu tersenyum kepada pemuda dengan rambut yang senada dengannya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau." Ujar gadis bernama Miku itu jujur. Ia memang telah menyukai pemuda dihadapannya, sejak pertama kali ia memasuki bangku SMA.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, entah kata apa yang mampu mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya saat ini.

KRIIIIING

Bel sekolah seakan membuyarkan tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas dulu, Mikuo-_san_."

"Ano.. kau boleh memanggilku Mikuo_-kun_, uhm.. jika kau mau." Pemuda bernama Mikuo itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalar sampai ke daun telinganya.

Miku tersenyum, mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

-Yumii020-

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini." Meiko _senpai_ berujar.

Miku mematap aneh sahabatnya, Luka Megurine. Sejak tadi gadis berambut _pink_ itu tengah tersenyum antusias.

"Kau kenapa, Luka_-chan_?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, Miku_-chan_. Kau akan tahu nanti." Luka tersenyum, membuat Miku bingung dibuatnya.

"Silahkan masuk,"

Pemuda dengan badan tegap memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

Miku tersikap.

_Surai biru itu_. _Mata _dark blue_ itu._

Ia merasa familiar dengan semua itu.

"_Nee_, Miku_-chan_ bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kekasihku? Kaito Shion?" Luka menatap Miku dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

_Kekasih?_

Seakan dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras, kepala Miku berdenyut.

Samar-samar ia melihat Kaito menatap ke arahnya, lekat.

Miku _tahu_ pemuda itu.

Miku sangat _kenal_ dengan surai biru itu.

Dan Miku juga sangat _ingat_ debaran jantung yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Seluruh memori berputar di otaknya, ia _baru saja_ menerima Mikuo menjadi kekasihnya. Dan kini, ia jatuh cinta kepada kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Tidak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita ini.

**-END-**

_**Gomennasai**_**! Bukannya ngelanjutin FF **_**'When I See Your Face..'**_** Yumii malah bikin FF ini-.-**

**Yah, Yumii juga lagi nggak ada ide sih=3=**

**Gimana FFnya? Jelek kan? T.T ini ide juga tiba-tiba aja melintas dari otak Yumii._.**

_**Mind to RnR?**_** =3**


End file.
